Generally, a speech encoder is able to encode a speech signal at a low bitrate below 12 kps, whereas an audio encoder is capable of providing an audio signal of high quality at a high bitrate over 48 kbp.
However, a conventional audio encoder is inefficient in processing a speech signal. And, a conventional speech encoder is not suitable for processing an audio signal.